Lithium ion secondary batteries are widely used in mobile devices, automobiles, storage batteries, and the like. The lithium ion secondary batteries have a problem that, in its nature, the battery performance is easily decreased under a low-temperature environment at several tens of degrees below the freezing point or less.
Therefore, higher battery performance is required even under a low-temperature environment.